


Tsunade and Shizune get a pet Fox

by JimmyHall



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Futanari, Master/Pet, Molestation, No Akatsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyHall/pseuds/JimmyHall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Naruko going on a two year training trip. She is staying in the village to train here for her "safety." Man if she only knew Grandma Tsunade had in store for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsunade and Shizune get a pet Fox

Tsunade Senju also known as the Fifth Hokage was sitting behind her desk looking over the paperwork. She had made a choice after learning about that all Naruko knew of her family was her mother's name, Kushina, and that she, Naruko, looked like a copy of her. With the red hair, fair skin, and bright violet eyes. She told her old pervert of a teammate to go out and check his spy network for a few months and then come back to help train Naruko who would be learning from the scrolls Kushina salvaged from Whirlpool. Tsunade smiled at the memory of telling Naruko about all the new ninjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu she could learn from all the scrolls if she spammed shadow clones.

However, deep down Tsunade had a dark lust for the hyper-active ninja. Years ago she had a small fling with the beautiful Kushina who sadly went on to get with Minato. She should feel disgusted with herself. Lusting after a girl who is barely a teenager but... Tsunade didn't feel disgusted at all. She noticed the looks Naruko gave her chest when she stops by to update the Hokage on her training. She also knows that Shizune even wants a piece of the cute little red head. So that is why for the past few weeks Tsunade has been thinking up a plan to make Naruko hers. Shizune is also more then welcomed to join.

The blonde smiled to herself while preparing a bottle of water laced with different types of drugs that wouldn't harm Naruko's over all health thanks to the Kyuubi. It would though make her sluggish and compliant for several minutes. Long enough for Tsunade to snatch up the red head and take her to a special room in the Hokage mansion. Tsunade always wanted a pet fox.

Tsunade had ordered Shizune to set up this room for the past few days and it would have everything needed to break the little red haired nymph to be their personal toy when ever asked. She even had gotten a collar for the girl. A dark smirk replaced the smile as images of Naruko naked and writhing in pleasure. Begging for mercy. Begging to come. It caused a shiver to go up Tsunade's spine.

Tsunade had always been like this on some level. She remembered when she took Shizune in after Dan died. Shizune help make the hole in her heart go away, and boy was Shizune a eager little thing back then. The slug princess hummed to herself as she slipped the colorless powder into the water placing the cap back on it she gave it a few good shakes before resting it on the desk her grandpa had made with his Wood Release bloodline. She sat down in the chair behind the desk and waited knowing that any second she'd hear the fast approaching feet of the little nymph who wormed a way into her heart. 

Sure enough here came Naruko throwing open the door and skipping into the office like she owned it. The girl looked to be just a little tired and had a light sheen of sweat on her body which made Tsunade's loins stir.

"Hey Naruko. You thirsty?" Tsunade motioned towards the water bottle offering the girl a smile. "I figured I'd have a cold water ready for you today."

Naruko gave Tsunade her foxy smile before taking the water bottle, uncapping it she took a long drink, drinking half of it in one go. Violet eyes widened as she felt her body become sluggish she tried to open her mouth to speak but no words came out. Naruko watched as Tsunade stood up from her desk walked around put a hand in her hair to yank her head back.

"Be a good girl and give me a kiss." Tsunade murmered before attacking Naruko's lips roughly forcing her tongue into the fourteen year old's mouth. Tsunade skillfully dominated the kiss making Naruko go weak in the knees, in fact the red head's legs began to tremble.

Naruko's mind was reeling at this. She was obviously drugged and now here in the middle of the Hokage's office she was getting her mouth assaulted by Tsunade's tongue. Which, to Naruko's slight horror, caused her panties to moisten and she let out a low moan into the slug princess's mouth.

Tsunade smirked at the thousand yard stare in Naruko's eyes. She quietly placed a few genjutsu on the girl to keep her compliant and not to put up a fuss as she was moved. The blonde then lifted the red head up tossing her over her right shoulder. The fifth hokage then vanished via body flicker. Off to break in her new pet fox.

 


End file.
